Tamaki, I'M HAVING A BABY!
by shewhogoesblah
Summary: PREGNANCY: The state of carrying an embryo or fetus within the female body. Otherwise known as a husband's worst nightmare...


**Authoress' Notes: **I wrote this at approximately 9 hours and 36 minutes into Thanksgiving Break because I was already DEAD BORED…XD Anyways, I haven't been writing in a while… So, yeah. Well, this is my first EVER chaptered story. I've been spending all my time writing oneshots. This idea has been swimming around in my head for quite a while but I didn't feel like smashing the keyboard till now. Well… On with the fic! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… Must you people rub it in?!

**Tamaki… I'M HAVING A BABY!**

Gates of great stature opened to allow entrance to a long, black vehicle. The full moon illuminated the vast estate atop the hill and the sound of crickets humming their song and the countless stars adorning the sky made the night truly beautiful. The car parked at the driveway of the sprawling estate. Its doors slowly creaked opened. The lady of the house was home.

"I'm ho-"

"HARUHI!!!" cried the former Host Club King as he dashed down the stairs to greet his wife.

Yes.

His _wife_.

Tamaki and Haruhi have been married for a little over a year now, though it took them a long while to get their feelings out in the open. After much reflecting and with much help from the other host club members, Tamaki and Haruhi were able to take their relationship to the next level. After months of dating, the two finally decided to tie the knot. With his controlling grandmother now dead, Tamaki is now in charge of the entire Suo Group and all its finances. Marrying Tamaki was quite challenging for Haruhi with her still being in law school. But the two managed to work things out and Haruhi is set to graduate from law school in two months time.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Tamaki said as he crushed her into a warm embrace, causing Haruhi to drop her briefcase.

"Ta – ma – ki!!!" she said, desperately gasping for air.

Tamaki quickly let go of his poor wife. "I'm terribly sorry, my love. I just couldn't help myself! Oh, how I've missed you so!" he cried in that oh-so-melodramatic way of his.

"Yes, yes," Haruhi sighed. "I missed you too, but I wasn't gone for _that_ long."

"Well, it seemed like an eternity to me!" Tamaki argued.

She merely sweat dropped. How does she put up with him all the time?

"So, how was your day at the firm today?" he asked. "Did you make dozens of grouchy old men stutter and sweat and cry?"

Haruhi chuckled. "Not exactly. The day was very draining, though. I think I'll just go upstairs and catch some sleep, okay?"

A frown made its way on Tamaki's face as he watched Haruhi climb the stairs leading up to their bedroom. She has been getting tired very easily lately. Her appetite has been getting bigger by the minute and her temper… Well, let's not get to that. He had wanted to take her to the doctor but stubborn Haruhi refused.

* * *

Tamaki woke up the next day to the sound of his wife groaning.

"Tamaki, I don't feel very good," he looked over to see Haruhi curled up in a little ball. "My stomach keeps doing flip-flops and my head is _killing_ me."

"Shhhhh. There, there. You're going to be fine. I'll call the firm to tell them that you won't be able to report to work today," he said as he softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

Haruhi's illness continued for a few more days. She mentioned that she felt "bloated", she constantly made trips to the bathroom and the rest of the week was filled with complaining, temper tantrums, and vomiting.

Now, at this point they both had an idea of what was going on. They weren't _that_ dense. But none of them dared to utter a single word about the subject.

But as Tamaki entered his room one night after another long day at work, he found Haruhi sitting at the edge of their bed. She looked up at it him with an unreadable expression in her beautiful big hazel eyes.

"T-Tamaki," she began. In her hands was a little stick.

Yup.

_That_ little stick.

Tamaki's eyes widened at a little section of the stick.

It was blue.

_Blue. _

The bluest blue he had ever seen in his entire life.

"I-I'm having a baby."

**Authoress' Notes:** Well? Was it any good? Continue it? Suggestions? Anyone? I personally like this idea. I've always wanted to right about this subject for some odd reason. And I **LOVE** Tamaki and Haruhi! Review and you get a fudge brownie! No flames please, but constructive criticism is much appreciated.

(",// )- 


End file.
